


5 dates that ended with a kiss

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hank loves to read, Hiking, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taking Sumo for a walk, it's sad, short stories that are meant to be cute, small gore ? i guess, small hint of nsfw but thats it, this is gonna be sad but there is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Hank and Connor go on dates together, always ending it with a loving kiss.Short stories of these two in different kinds of dates, mixed up together with some fluff and angst.





	1. Cold kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go ice skating, but Hank has no idea how to skate. Connor helps him.

"Connor, for fucks sake, wait for me! I've got no fucking idea how to do this."

 

 

The android moves over the ice with ease, his ice skates brand new, creating clean lines across the frozen lake. Connor skates over the ice like he was a professional, hands tied behind his back and legs moving around ever so gracefully. He goes in circles, then does a few little tricks with his legs like making quick turns or doing small spirals. Connor tries to even jump, but looses his balance and almost falls down against the ice. Luckily he gets his balance and continues ice skating, this time backwards.

Hank Anderson, on the other hand, is barely moving. He can't believe he agreed to go ice skating with an android who is already a pro at this. He was just going to embarrass himself, but not like it was the first time. Luckily, there was no one around. It was a late evening, the sky glowing in soft pink and orange and the grey clouds taking over the sky. It was so cold and snowy outside that only the stupid ones would go outside and 'enjoy the weather'. Well, now Hank was one of those stupid ones.

 

Hank tries to move with the ice skates, but he almost falls and he ends up standing still with them. He couldn't understand how an android, who was not programmed to ice skate, could just do it so easily. The old man keeps his hands up like they helped him keep his balance and once again Hank tries to kick himself on the move, but he moves only few inches and almost looses his balance.

"Fucking hell Connor, help me out", he yells after the android, who just laughs. He finally skates over to Hank and stops himself right in front of him. 

"Here, let me pull you", Connor says and he takes a hold of Hank's hands. Hank holds onto him tightly and tries to stay still, as Connor kicks them on the move. They slide together for a moment, and thanks to the support, Hank doesn't fall. In fact, he is almost in perfect balance. Connor kicks them again and they move on the ice, and finally, Hank cracks a smile. But suddenly, Connor lets go of his hands and kicks away, leaving Hank all alone.

"Now you try", Connor says and stops, just waiting for Hank to come to him. "Bloody hell", Hank mutters but decides to not fight. He tries to walk forward, but everyone knows that walking with ice skates is impossible, so he almost falls. Luckily, by waving his arms around like a bird flaps its wings, Hank gets his balance back and soon, he is back at the start. Standing still. Connor giggles at him.

"Try to kick yourself on the move, then just glide forward", Connor explains. He shows Hank what he does - he lifts one leg up, moves it behind him and kicks. Connor leans slightly forward as he glides, before moving his other leg behind and kicks again. Hank tries to do that, and he finally moves forward. He does it again with the same leg, and he ends up moving in a circle. Connor giggles again, but he claps his hands like he is proud of the man.

"Maybe it's just better we go hand in hand", Hank laughs.

"Fine by me, lieutenant", Connor winks at him.

"Now how many times do I gotta say it? Don't call me that when we're not working."

 

 

Connor moves back in front of Hank, grabs his hands and starts pulling the man with him. They move in circles over the frozen lake, the ice just thick enough to be able to handle some ice skaters. The more they skate together, the more Hank gets the hang of it and soon, he is slightly kicking himself on the move instead of just having Connor drag him around.

"You're doing it, Hank!" Connor says with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah I'm doing it", Anderson laughs. 

 

 

Finally, they decide to stop and Connor stops them in the middle of the ice skating range, holding tightly onto Hank's arms. He is laughing a little, like Connor has never been happier and Hank just chuckles at him. He finds himself gazing at the android, comparing his new looks to his old suit that had been tossed away ever since he became a deviant. Connor looked so sweet in Hank's eyes, wearing that black winter coat, a stocking cap that was buried deep into his head and a old green scarf wrapped around his neck.  Hank smiles widely, almost not believing he was actually dating Connor, the most perfect android ever made.

Hank moves his hands to cup Connor's cheeks and he pulls him into a deep, gentle kiss. Connor closes his eyes and answers the kiss, his hands laying on Hank's shoulders. For a moment, everything just stops and it's only them, kissing each other in the complete silence, surrounded by snow and trees. It's cold and warm at the same time, and even if the winter is almost piercing into Hank's face and turning it blushing red, the only thing he can focus on is the kiss. He moves his lips gently over Connor's, tasting him, savoring the moment, finally thinking that maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all.

Hank is the first one to break away from the kiss and he just looks at Connor, who looks back at him with those wide innocent eyes, those perfect lips curling into a smile. Hank chuckles, a cloud forming into the cold air as he taps the android's shoulder.

"Let's go home, eh? It's getting cold here", Hank says. Connor nods to him and places one more kiss in his lips, the taste of it sweet and gentle.

"Let's go home."


	2. Comforting kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the snow has melted, Hank and Connor go for a small hike to see the sunset. Suddenly, smiles turn upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ; mentions of self-harm.  
> I didn't really stop to think if they have any forests left in the future, but I want to imagine that these guys still had the change to go for a romantic hike.

Hank couldn't believe himself for agreeing to this. Connor had made him exercise a lot more lately to improve his health and so far, Hank had done his best to just comply and do what he was told. But hiking? This was torture. Connor had suggested it, because not even once in his life had he been in a forest, so Hank had no choice but to show him what it was like. To Hank, it was just a bunch of trees that were soon going to be all cut down. Most of them were, actually - the forest they were in used to be quite large, but now most of it had been cut down. The two of them were lucky they were even able to go hiking in a place that was still called a 'forest'.

Connor was walking ahead of him, almost sprinting forward but luckily stopping every now and then to make sure Hank was keeping up with him. Hank was once again almost jealous for not being a robot. If he were a machine, climbing up this hill and stepping over all the rocks and branches wouldn't be so exhausting. And if he was a machine, he wouldn't be sweating and shivering at the same time. It was weird, how it was still slightly cold outside but Hank was still burning up under his jacket. Hank decided to stop for a moment, taking deep breaths as he let his head fall down. He was huffing loudly, leaning his hands against his knees and Connor walked over to him.

"Your heart rate is -"

"Don't analyze me", Hank immediately interrupted the android. Connor could not help but chuckle a little.

"Just a little more, Hank. Then we can stop and see the sunset", Connor says. Hank lifts himself up and swipes some of the sweat away from his forehead.

"Sunset? That's why we're here? So you could see a big burning ball disappear?" Hank breathed out heavily. He had not realized it was that late already. Connor simply nodded, before he turned around and continued walking.

"Ah, fucking hell."

Hank couldn't say 'no' to Connor, when he looked so intrigued by some simple trees. If this is what made the android happy, then Hank would be more than happy to do this with him.

 

 

They finally reach a point when Hank is unable to continue and they sit down on grass, on the perfect spot where they can see the sun move down. Hank drops onto the ground heavily and lays down on the grass, catching air into his lungs loudly. Connor takes a comfortable position next to Hank and smiles at him, finding it amusing how tired humans got. He then looks at the sun, that is already starting to go down. In front of them, they would usually see a large row of trees, the sun starting to disappear behind them ... But with the world in a state like this, Connor could only see whatever was left of the trees. 

He could see trees that had been cut down, then buildings that had taken over the forest. What used to be green, was now grey. The old beautiful view had been killed completely.

"Has it always been like this?" the android asks. Hank only lifts his head to look at the android, before he lets it fall back down.

"Like what?"

"Dead and ugly."

 

 

Hank chuckles at that, but he can tell Connor feels a little heartbroken. The android seems a bit disappointed about the situation their planet was in - everything and everyone was dying, and it was too late to even fix it. They were just waiting for it all to end. Hank sighs and he sits up next to Connor and inspects the view.

"We used to have a lot of trees. This forest used to be three times larger back in the day", Hank tells the android, then sighs. "Our whole planet used to be in much better shape than it is now."

Connor turns to look at Hank. Connor knows exactly what happened to this planet, how many animals have gone extinct, how many forests have been lost and how hot it was. The planet was far from the breaking point and now the only thing humans could do was to wait for it all to explode. Connor felt a little sad about that.

"Why did this happen?" Connor asks. He never really understood humans and their destructive ways of living. Hank sighs, wishing he had a drink right now.

"Humans have always been selfish and greedy. With animal fur you get stupid coats and bags you can sell, with trees you get paper and furniture ... Humans have always been greedy for money, without really caring if getting it would kill them", Hank says. Suddenly, he seems down. His head falls down and he looks bitter. It wasn't new that Hank was angry about this planet and how everything had turned around. He hated all the new technology and new products that no one needed. He hated red ice the most. And Hank hated how everything was falling to shit and there was nothing they could do.

Connor tilted his head to the side a little, inspecting Hank carefully. "I didn't know you were so poetic, Hank", he comments. Hank chuckles.

"Says Mr. state-of-the-art", Hank laughs and looks back at the sunset, his eyes slightly hurting from the light.

"At least we are saving paper with these stupid electronic books. But I hate those kind of books so much."

 

 

They continue watching the sunset in silence, admiring how the sky was burning in warm colors and how the slight breeze was howling in their ears. Connor cuddles up against Hank and he wraps his arm around the android, pulling him close. They stayed quiet for several minutes, and Hank loved how the silence between them was never awkward. They watch the view while they still have a chance, before a growing city destroys this tiny forest too.

Connor looks at the hand that is laying on his shoulder, and he can't help but analyze it as he notices some old scars on the knuckles. There have been clear pressure on the knuckles and the skin looks faded and rough, like it has been ripped off multiple times. Connor had not noticed those before. He turns to look at Hank.

"Are you still hurting yourself?" Connor asks without much of a warning. Hank swallows nervously and it takes him a while to answer. 

"No. I mean, I try not to", he mutters out and looks at he android. Connor is giving him that silent look that just begs for some answers, and Hank lets out a sigh.

"I sometimes punch the wall until my knuckles bleed. It helps me ... ease the pain", Hank explains slowly and his smile fades away completely. Connor feels like that he has brought up a heavy topic, but he notices from Hank's face that it was going to be impossible to just change the subject. 

"How does making more pain take the previous pain away?" Connor asks, not fully understanding why anyone, especially a beautiful man like Hank, would ever hurt themselves. Hank bites his lip, then lets out a heavy shaky breath. He looks away from the android and watches the sun set down. His grip on the android tightens.

"I don't know", he mutters quietly. More silence falls between them, and Connor tries to continue watching the sunset, but he can hear that Hank's breathing is heavier, and his heart is beating a little faster now. He seems nervous. It takes a minute when Connor can hear a sob escape from his throat, and the android turns to look at him.

 

 

"I miss Cole. So much."

 

 

Connor's eyes open wide and his mouth lets out a soft gasp. It has been months since the last time Hank has mentioned his son's name. Hank sniffles again and his head falls down, his grey locks hiding his face from Connor's worried eyes.

"I once came here with him. You know, he was still a little baby. Back then this view was full of trees. Now they are all gone. Like Cole", the man mutters out. He lets out a sob again and when he lifts his head, a tear is falling down his cheek. Connor moves his hand to wipe it away, and Hank tries to laugh it off.

"I'm okay, really. You don't gotta worry for me", the old man mumbles and turns to look at the android. Connor swipes his tears away before moving his hand over Hank's cheek and turning him to look at him.

"But I do worry for you."

 

Hank looks at him with a sad, defeated expression before he leans in for a quick, small kiss. He tastes salty, and he sheds another tear. Connor cups his cheek, trying to comfort the man. The moment Hank pulls away, his eyes are red again and Connor wraps his arms around him. This time, Hank is the one leaning against the robot, and they share a silent moment until Hank has stopped crying.


	3. Passionate kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of some light drinking, Hank and Connor look up at the stars. Their night ends a little heated.

Connor finally allows Hank - and himself - to go a bar for some drinks. He does make sure Hank doesn't drink too much and instead tries to keep the man focused on the game that plays on the TV. He also makes sure that Hank has only one drink, maybe two if Hank is nice. Anderson didn't like being babysit, but it seemed like there wasn't much choice.

 

They were spending the night in Jimmy's bar, the place where they met for the first time, drinking by the counter. The bar had been brought into a new life after the androids had become a part of society - no longer they had a 'No androids' sticker at the front door and the bathroom graffitis had been erased. The place was somehow cleaner than before and it had a warmer feeling when you stepped inside. No cold looks, but only people enjoying their time. And every time their preferable team scored, people were shouting and raising their drinks in victory. Connor did his best to enjoy his time there too, even if he wasn't used to this kind of celebration.

Hank seemed to enjoy his time - even if he wasn't allowed to drink that much, he was still laughing like he was completely wasted. Maybe it was because it had been so long since he had been out with his friends. Some of Hank's coworkers and other people he could somehow label as 'friends' were there, and now that Hank wasn't isolating himself from everyone, people actually wanted to hang out with him. Tonight, Connor was completely happy to just sit next to him and watch the man enjoy his time with his friends.

When the game was over, Connor decided that it was their time to leave. After visiting the bathroom and saying good bye to everyone, they left Jimmy's bar. They held their hands together only when they stepped outside into the darkness.

 

"You act like my nanny. I could have handled a few more drinks", Hank mutters as they walk towards their home. Hank was also cursing about not having a car, as Connor had suggested more walking. Just another reason to try to make Hank a little bit healthier. But he understood the android was just worried about his health.

"You're lucky I allowed you to drink anything stronger than apple juice", Connor says with that little evil smile he rarely made. Hank chuckles. 

"Always looking after me, aren't you?" 

"Always."

 

 

They continue their way home, holding hands tightly but at one point Connor stops and looks up at the sky. Hank stops too and looks up, seeing thousands of stars painted over a dark black canvas. Hank didn't know much about stars, but he knew they were just dead rocks. Or something like that. Hank turns to look at Connor and just sees that pretty face full of wonder.

"Never seen stars?" Hank asks a little sarcastically.

"I have. But never have I actually admired them", the android simply answers, never taking his eyes off the stars. Hank chuckled again. He found it a little amusing how Connor sometimes ended up staring at the most simple things in their life and said they were beautiful. One day, they had been in the store and Connor had ended up staring some ice tea that was inside a cute bottle. Hank had bought that bottle for him, just because it was pretty. The actual tea tasted like shit.

Connor suddenly turned to look at the lieutenant and he gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I'm staring again", he mumbled. 

Without much of a warning, Hank pulls the man into a kiss. It's heated, full of passion and most of all, it's rough and loving at the same time. Connor doesn't even have time to answer when the old man already pulls away, gazing into the android's brown eyes with a heavy breath. 

"I never want to lose you", Hank muttered. Connor's lips parted slightly in surprise. He wondered why the sudden shown of affection. Why the sudden need to say those words, or the sudden feeling Hank would lose Connor. He smiled.

"I will always be by your side", the android says and the overly romantic words just make Hank melt completely. He goes for another kiss, this time making it last as long as possible. Lips moving over each other, tongues swirling around, silent breaths escaping through their throats. 

 

When they finally reach their home, they start kissing each other again, slowly undressing each other from their coats, tossing them onto the floor. They never break away from the kiss, blindly trying to make their way to the bedroom, every now and then stopping and just making out while pressed against the nearest wall. 

Hank throws Connor onto the bed and moves over him, passionately crushing their mouths together, hands travelling everywhere. His mouth then moves behind Connor's ear, nibbling at his earlobe, before he travels down to his neck. He kisses with all of his might, desperate to leave any kind of mark on the android's synthetic skin, before he bites down. A low moan escapes from Connor's lips.

"I love you", Connor moans, biting his knuckles and thrusting his hips against Hank.

"God, what did I do to deserve you?"

 

They become one during this passionate night, never leaving each other's side as they promise to stay together, no matter what it takes.


	4. Loving kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go for a walk with Sumo, enjoying the warm weather together.

Hank and Connor had taken Sumo for a walk to one of the parks in the middle of the city, only to be surprised how busy the place was. Humans and androids were all around them and soon they saw the reason why the place was so crowded. The city had planted cherry blossom trees into the park that were now blossoming in small pink flowers. The view was beautiful and everyone was taking pictures and selfies and recording the scene. Apparently it was a big deal when the city was planting trees instead of cutting them down.

Hank and Connor walk on the sand path, Sumo walking calmly next to Connor. A pair of kids, twins apparently, stopped them so they could pet Sumo and Sumo enjoyed the attention so much that he laid down onto the ground and turned his stomach towards the air. People laughed at Sumo's actions and when enough people had given him belly rubs, they were able to continue their walk together. 

They finally decide to stop when they see the only bench that is still empty and Hank sits down. He takes out the book he had been carrying under his arm the whole time and opens it. Connor just watches Hank for a moment, just admiring how pretty the man looked under the sun and the patterned shadow of the cherry tree.

"I'll go play with Sumo", Connor informs Hank.

"I will be here" Hank says and he gives the android a smile. Both of them want to kiss each other, but they end up just leaving without any skin contact. Even if they had been dating for so long, the two of them had not yet kissed each other in front of people. Who knows what people thought about their relationship - machine and human, old and young. 

 

 

Connor finds a stick and starts throwing it and Sumo still chases after it just like he did as a puppy, and the friendly dog picks up the branch from the ground and walks back over to Connor. The android throws the stick again and again, Sumo always going after it and bringing it back. "Good dog", Connor compliments their pet, pets him on the head and Sumo once again rolls onto his side and wiggles his legs to get some attention. Connor is more than happy to pet him again.

Hank is reading his book silently, enjoying the faint smell of the pages and the wind whistling in his ears. For a moment, he lifts his gaze up and sees a pair of two men jogging past him. His eyes follow them and they stop far away, but Hank can see that after the two men have taken a sip from their drinks, they lean in for a kiss and continue jogging. He smiled at that. Hank remembered a time when same-sex relationships were looked down at, but now it seemed like they were finally living in peace. Hank turns around and looks behind him where Connor was wrestling with Sumo, and he chuckled. 

He wanted to be brave with Connor, love him without feeling ashamed. He wanted to hold hands and kiss Connor in public places without caring what others said. 

Hank looks back at the couple, who is running far away from them now. 

He wants to show his love like they do.

 

 

After Connor has played long enough with Sumo - even though the dog wanted to keep playing and wrestling -, he returns to the bench and he ties Sumo on the bench and then looks at Hank.

"I thought I could get some ice cream for us. Is that okay?"

Connor was always so polite with his questions and proposals. Never saying anything mean or something that was slightly sarcastic, unless he was joking, and those moments were the best when Connor showed his more human side.

"That would be nice, thanks", Hank says and he continues reading his book. Connor smiles at him and walks past the man towards the nearest store. Hank waits patiently for him, continuing reading his story while Sumo lays down onto the ground, panting a little heavily. Hank looks around and sees another couple, this time both of them were clear androids, as both of them had their LED circles still on. They were simply holding hands, every now and then gazing at each other like they were in love. Hank smiled at that too and returned to his book, sudden excitement almost hurting his stomach.

Connor finally returns and he is holding two popsicles, both of them already unwrapped - Hank was wondering how the android managed to open them both. He sat down next to Hank and offered the other strawberry flavored popsicle to him. Hank put his book down to his side and took a few licks from his treat, savoring the cold taste that would soon melt away. He watched Connor eat his own popsicle, even if eating wasn't necessary for him. 

"Connor", Hank said, moving the popsicle far away from his mouth. Connor turned to look at him, a little bit of red covering his lips, making them shine brighter. "Hm?"

 

Without saying much anything else, Hank moved his free hand behind Connor's head and pulled him into a kiss. This takes Connor by surprise, because they had never kissed when other people were around. But the only thing he could do was just smile against the kiss and wrap his lips around Hank's. 

As they kissed, the world around them didn't disappear completely, but it seemed more welcoming, warmer than ever before. The small sunshine that warmed their bodies, the cherry tree blossoming over them, the popsicle slowly melting into their hands, the loud noise of people around them ... Everything felt perfect, and everything felt just right. No longer did Hank care if someone gave them a weird look. He refused to be ashamed for loving a machine.

Hank could taste the sweet strawberry on Connor's lips and he threw himself a little deeper, moving his lips gently over his. He could feel Connor hum a little against the kiss, a clear smile on his face. Finally, Hank pulled away and just looked at the android with a smile. Connor's brown eyes met his, blinking multiple times.

"I love you", Hank said, out loud, without silencing his own voice. The android smiled so widely that his cheeks were chubby and round.

"I love you, too, Hank", he said.

 

Their moment was interrupted when Sumo had started sniffing Connor's popsicle and had started licking the android's hand clean from the melted strawberry.


	5. Bloody kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor have to skip their movie date to go on a quick mission.

"I'm sorry Connor, this is not what I meant with an 'exciting night'."

 

The only thing Hank wanted to do tonight was to go out with Connor. He had planned everything - first, they would go to some restaurant that was cheap enough for him to handle. Some talking, eating something delicious, then leaving to see a movie both Hank and Connor had been waiting for. Then of course, when they reach home Hank would make Connor his in the most romantic way possible - romantic dancing in the living room, some roses and candles all around. Hank had planned everything perfectly, because it was an important day.

November 5th, the day when they met for the first time.

But all of those plans were now pushed away, until further notice.

 

Even if Hank had said that today he was going to be out of work, no matter the situation, had the station contacted him anyway. Connor also got a report, and the situation seemed so bad that the two of them had to leave the restaurant before they even got to order.

 

 

 

"It's fine, lieutenant. Hopefully this will be over quickly", Connor said with a smile and looked out of the window. It was raining slightly, leaves covering the ground, people passing by wearing thick clothes, hiding under umbrellas. Hank was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, a little annoyed his plans had turned around. Why did this have to happen just today?

Connor noticed how unpleased Hank Anderson was, and he laid his hand over the man's shoulder and caressed it.  "We can do your plans later. Just being with you now is enough for me."

"God, Connor, do you know how much I love you?" Hank muttered, still smiling a little. He secretly loved it when Connor said such sweet things completely out of the blue.

The android smiled. "I know. It's very sweet of you to plan a date like this just for me."

"For us. It's the anniversary, after all", Hank corrected. He moved his right hand away from the wheel and moved it over Connor's thigh, grabbing it gently. A soft 'oh' came out of the androids mouth.

"Can't wait to get back home with you", Anderson said, never taking his eyes off the road. Connor moved the man's hand away from his thigh and instead moved it over his own hand, their fingers entwining together. They ride the rest of the way silently, smiling so widely it hurt their cheeks.

 

 

 

As they finally came to the location, some police officers were surrounding a small building. A family, or at least most of it, was sitting on grass, blankets around their bodies, all of them crying uncomfortably. Hank and Connor step out of the car, hoping to get this done as fast as possible.

"What's going on?" Hank asks from another officer.

"The father found out his daughter was dating an android. Didn't take the news so well. He's holding the girl at gunpoint in the house", the officer tells them and Hank takes out his gun. Connor is investigating around the place, mostly looking at the distressed family - a mother, a younger brother and a small baby. All of them are crying loudly.

 

They step inside the house, Connor moving in first and Hank following him. It doesn't take them long to find the crime scene - as they are entering the living room, someone shoots at Connor, but misses. Hank points his gun at the man as a warning.

The whole place is a mess. The father is pointing the gun at his own daughter's head, who is crying uncomfortably. The father looks angry, emotional, and a little bit drunk. The situation seems quite similar to Connor's first mission that happened over a year ago on a rooftop. At least this time no one was about to fall of a building. Connor decides to take a gentle approach. He holds his own hands up like someone is pointing a gun at him, and he does his best to make the father surrender.

"We do not wish to hurt you. Let your daughter go, and I promise everything will be alright", Connor tries to convince the man, but he isn't so easily fooled. 

"I won't go to jail because of this!" the man yells.

 

 

Hank is so done with this. He simply watches as Connor does the talking part, since the android was programmed to be the best for that. Hank wasn't much of a smooth talker, so for now he only pointed his gun at the suspect and made sure things stayed calm. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home safely, with Connor and forget about this mess.

 

 

"Your daughter has done nothing wrong! Do not punish her for this. She is your daughter", Connor talks to the man and takes a careful step towards him. The man points the gun at the android.

"You don't know! You don't know anything!" the man shouts. His face is red, mixed together with anger and tears. 

"I'ts wrong for her to date a machine! A fucking machine!"

 

 

Hank's full attention is back in the case. _Ah, it's one of these assholes_ , Hank thinks to himself. He lifts his gun a little higher, as the man continues to yell about his own beliefs, how it was wrong for a man to love another man, and how it was even worse to love a machine.

"Hey, shut your fucking mouth", Hank shouts at the man. Both the father and Connor are surprised by it.

"Hank, no", the android quietly calls out to him, but Hank isn't listening.

"It's her life, not yours. You don't get to choose who she dates", Hank Anderson mutters. He is ready to shoot, when he sees the father almost boiling in anger. He points the gun towards Hank.

 

 

 

Two guns fire almost at the same time. 

 

 

Everything turns dark quickly.

 

 

Hank can hear loud crying of a girl, who quickly runs out of the apartment. He can hear a body fall down, breaking the coffee table under it.

 

 

Hank doesn't feel hurt. He feels glad that his bullet had hit the father right between the eyes.

 

 

 

But where did the father fire, if not him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes a while for Hank to understand what has happened. 

 

Connor has moved in front of the bullet and taken a shot.

 

Right in his chest, where his power cell was.

 

 

 

 

"Connor!"

 

Hank goes down on his knees and picks Connor into his arms. Connor is making weird sounds like he is suffocating, and his eyes are fluttering like bright light is shining against them. Hank calls out for help - the police, ambulance, the fucking army ... Anything.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright", Hank mutters and he tries to stop the bleeding. But that's not how androids worked. Stopping the bleeding wouldn't be much of a help.

Hank tears Connor's shirt apart, buttons flying on the floor and he takes a look at the damage that has been made. All he can see is a wide, blue blood - covered hole. It's like the power cell straight up exploded when the bullet hid it. 

Hank Anderson feels like he is panicking. People are walking into the room, calling for help, calling for anyone who could quickly fix an android. People are shouting in the background, a faint noise of crying filling Hank's ears. Sirens are singing. Lights are flashing through the window, coloring the room red and blue. Red like Hank's blood, blue like Connor's blood.

Connor's torso is covered in blue blood, some of it dripping onto the carpet. His clothes are turning blue, Hank's fingers are turning blue. His eyes are watering and Hank finds it hard to breathe.

"Hank", Connor calls out for him. Hank is shaking his head in denial.

 

 

_This is not happening._

 

 

"Don't talk. Everything is going to be okay. You're gonna make it, okay?" Hank mutters. He forces a smile onto his face, but it disappears as quickly as it came. Tears start flowing down his cheeks and the lieutenant lets out an uncomfortable sob.

"Hank", Connor calls out to him again. Somehow, blue blood is falling down from his lips, like he is suffocating in his own blood. Hank looks at him, just holding tightly onto the android as he waits for help to come. He shakes his head.

 

 

"Always looking after me, aren't you?" he asks and lets out a chuckle. He can see Connor smile, just a little.

"Always", the android mutters.

 

 

Connor does his everything so he can lift his hand up and bring it to Hank's face. He cups his cheek and Hank turns to look at him. He starts crying again, biting down onto his own tongue to control himself.

"I don't wanna lose you", Hank sobs. Connor is shaking his head a little.

"You won't. I will always ... be by your side", the android promises.

 

 

Hank isn't sure at which point he leaned down for a kiss. Holding tightly onto the android, he pressed Connor against his own body and kissed him gently. He could taste the blue blood in his lips, he could even smell it. Hank could also taste his own salty tears that made their way down to his mouth. He closes his eyes shut and moves his lips gently over Connor's mouth, tasting and savoring him, loving him. Hank can feel Connor answer his kiss gently, his hand still cupping his cheek, fingers silently moving around, touching his beard and hair a little. 

Everything around them seems to disappear. This time, for real. The sirens silence themselves, the people around him disappear. It's just Hank and Connor, kissing like it was for the last time.

 

 

Suddenly, Connor's lips stop moving.

 

 

His hand falls down to the floor.

 

 

 

 

Hank only breaks away from the kiss when he realizes Connor is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )
> 
> How does it feel?


End file.
